What's Broken Inside
by heyitskarma
Summary: Adelina Howlett has been broken for so long. She can't overcome the pain and sorrow that threaten to consume her. In a quest to free herself of the consuming darkness in her life she makes the journey to Mystic Falls, where her visions tell her she'll find what she so desperately craves. Will she find what it is she's looking for? Or will she finally succumb to the darkness within?
1. Prologue

**Hi, this is my first fanfic. I have changed a few things about this chapter (including corrections) and have decided to continue this story. Please leave reviews as they would encourage me to update. If you like the story so far, send it to fellow members of this site.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I am simply borrowing their characters. Neither do I own X-Men's Wolverine, I'm just borrowing his abilities and giving them slight adjustments. All rights belong to the rightful owners of the respective characters mentioned above. I only own my story and original characters.**

* * *

Prologue

Cassian Howlett struggled against the nightshade coursing through his veins, fighting against the rogue vampire assailants that had invaded his home. His mind fluttered to the closet a few feet away, where his reason of existence was carefully hidden. A red headed, violet-eyed little girl, the spitting image of her mother. His precious daughter.

How had this happened? First his beloved wife, leaving him to care for their beautiful little girl, with gifts inherited from both her talented parents. How could he have not been able to help his dear wife, Zoriayah, to control her "gifts", or rather in Zoriayah's words, a curse? Her visions got more and more out of control with each passing day, causing her vampire and werewolf aspects to rage against not only each other and therefore herself, but with Cassian as well. He could protect himself against her impressive strength, as he too had gifts. Despite being neither vampire nor werewolf, he had gifts that were as noteworthy as those in possession of his wife. He was a human mutant, with a set of 3 sharpened bone claws that retract from each hand. Not only that, he had a strong set of feral senses. These feral senses included enhanced sight, smell, and hearing. He could communicate with and befriend animals around him His life was extended in longevity due to his uncharted healing capabilities, leaving him potentially immortal. His only weakness was nightshade, a weakness held secret to everyone except Zoriayah and Adelina. With all his powers, he was well equipped to hold his own against his increasingly unstable wife.

But Cassian couldn't bear to cause harm to Zoriayah, even at the risk of his own life. So when she proposed to leave for the sake of their 7 year old daughter, he couldn't dissuade her from her choice. Little Adelina Howlett was not ready to protect herself from her mother and her ever-worsening delusions and violent rages, despite the intense training she had received from both her skilled parents. Not that a child should ever have to defend herself due to the actions of her mother. So Zoriayah left, leaving her heartbroken family behind, along with her heart.

That was 3 years ago. Life was dull and melancholic after Zoriayah left. Adelina turned 10, and believed it was her fault for her mother's departure, although she didn't know why it was so.

Adelina Bellona Howlett had many gifts. But being able to endure watching her father fight to the death wasn't one of them. She wanted desperately to climb out from her hiding spot in the closet and help her father stave off the unwelcome intruders. But she had made a promise to her father, to stay safe in the closet until he said it was okay to come out from hiding. So she reluctantly waited as she watched her father weaken due to the lethal injection of nightshade he had received from the rogue vampires. How did they even learn his carefully guarded secret? She couldn't help but blame herself for the whole situation. If she had only told her father sooner of her frightening vision, if she had only trained herself harder for this possibility, if she had only not caused her mother to leave them. If only she had done _something,_ this wouldn't have been happening right now. They could have escaped without a moment's notice, or vanquished the supernatural threat from their home. But that wasn't to be the case. So there she sat, gazing through the paneled door of her closet. Watching as her father fell victim to the vampires' attack.

Adelina watched as Cassian fell to the ground, and the vampires won. They left with their super speed, leaving no trace except their barely detectable scent and fading cruel cackles of glee. Adelina rushed out of the closet and gathered her father in her warm embrace, tears streaming down her face in torrents.

"Daddy, please...get up!"

"Mi Adelinetta, I am so sorry..."

"Please Daddy, don't leave me!"

"...so sorry."

With that, Cassian took his last breath and died in Adelina's arms, the light fading from his stormy grey orbs. Heartbroken sobs racked the poor girl's frame as she let out screams of agony and grief. Her pleas for him to wake up fell on the now deaf ears of her father's broken body, never to hear another whimper.


	2. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I've been kinda annoying with how many times I keep improving this chapter, but I promise that I'll TRY to make sure that this is the last time I add/change this chapter. The same goes for the prologue. However, if you catch any continuity or spelling/grammar errors do let me know in the reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 1

8 Years Later

"You can't just leave! It's insane, Adelina!"

Adelina sighed as she listened to her best friend protest her decision. If she was completely honest with herself, she wasn't surprised by Xander's reaction. Which was why she was only springing this on him now. Had Xander any inkling of her choice beforehand, he would've tried his damnedest to dissuade her. Not that he wasn't going to try now, but it meant that there was less time or likelihood for him to succeed. So Adelina absorbed the protests and deflected the pressure to concede defeat as best as she could.

"Xander, it doesn't matter how insane you think this is. What matters is that it's my choice, which is something you're gonna have to accept," Adelina firmly stated.

"I don't care, all I know is that this is a bad idea. I don't understand, why this? Why now?" pressed a confused Xander.

"It's something I need to do. I need to do this...for...for me. I owe it to myself."

"You may owe it to yourself to find her, but not now. It's too soon, you've just fricken started recovering after you lost…"

"That doesn't change anything," Adelina cut him off, unable to hear the unbearable truth of her loss, "in fact, it gives me all the more reason to find her. To not let this...this grief consume me. I can't let myself think about it, I won't."

"That's even worse, Adelina! You can't just fucking push away the pain and think it'll go away. You need to confront it, let it wash over you, grieve. Avoid it, and you'll end up facing it later after you've let it fester and intensify in greater magnitude. You can't put a Band-Aid on a bullet hole and just expect it to heal! Don't delude yourself!" he persisted, grasping her by the shoulders as if to shake some sense into her.

"I'm not deluding myself into believing the pain will go away. In fact, I can still feel it, no matter what I do. I'm just choosing to leave dealing with my grief for a later date. I know I can't escape it, no matter how far I run. After all, pain is an old friend."

She was telling the truth, of course. She was under no blissful illusion that she could banish her grief...her pain. She had suffered more than enough to believe otherwise. It didn't matter to her when she let it crash over. Life, for her, was interchangeable with darkness. The pain was just one of its many attributes. No matter what she did, the darkness was always there waiting. No distance or therapy would make it fade away. Hell, wasn't there a damn quote about it? "Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first and is waiting for it." Yep, the quote was the perfect analogy to describe her life.

"The visions have started again, haven't they? And they're only getting worse, which is why you're doing this now." Xander realized, his cerulean eyes wide from the sudden clarity of his friend's true motives.

Adelina tumbled from her internal musings at the shock of Xander's astute deduction. Her mouth opened to deny the accusation, but no words came out. She watched Xander as he raked his hand through his raven locks in frustration, pacing in front of her once her silence confirmed his suspicions. Xander Ambrose had always been able to see through her. He had always been able to see through her smoke and mirrors. They had been close since childhood, long before her mother left, before the darkness had settled over her like a fog. Their friendship had bloomed in spite of the fact that he had 3 years on her in age when she met him as a 4 year old. After she was able to leave the foster care system, she moved into his modest yet cozy two-bedroom apartment. Sure, she could've just lived in her spacious house as she held the deed to it, but it was too painful to be reminded of her father's brutal demise, which seemed to be the case every waking moment she spent in that house. Xander was the only one she allowed behind her walls. He was the only one who knew of all her secrets, all the horrors she had experienced, as he was there by her side for most of it. Although he knew all this, he would never truly be able to empathize with or even comprehend the full extent of her agony and sorrow that held her soul prisoner in its tendrils. For this small relief, Adelina was eternally grateful.

"How long has it been since they started? Since when have you been planning this, Adelina?" demanded a wary Xander, fearing he already knew the answer.

"Right before I got out of...that place, that's when they started. I've been planning this almost as soon as I left. That's why I've been tinkering with…with Daddy's old '69 Mustang. I needed it to be fully functioning for what I need it for."

"What about all that money you withdrew from the bank? Where the fuck did you even get that from? What's it even for?"

"Daddy and Mama had accumulated an unfathomable amount of wealth over the years, even after settling here in Canada. Especially Mama, what with all the time she'd spent walking this Earth. Not that you don't already know that. I finally gained access to some of their offshore accounts once I turned 18 over six months ago. I won't get access to the rest of them until I'm 21, so for now, I'm going to have to make do with what I have at the moment. I'll need it on the road, once I've left."

"On the road? So you don't even know where to start? How is any of this shit logical?"

"Don't worry Xander, I know where to start. If the damn visions are good for anything, it's that. I'm doing this, no matter what you do to dissuade me."

"Fine, I know I can't stop you," Xander conceded, "but that doesn't mean I can't follow you. If I can't beat you, I might as well join you."

"Are you serious? There is no way I'm letting you follow me. I can't lose you, too. Not after…" she broke off as she choked back a sob.

"You will never lose me, Nia," he cooed as he cupped her face, "and I will never lose you, either. I won't, which is why I'm coming with you."

"Fine, but the minute it gets dangerous, you're on the first flight or train back home to Golden! I don't care what happens, I'll glue your ass to the seat of whatever transport that'll get you out of the danger zone." she relented.

"Hopefully it won't come to that. If it does, however, you're welcome to try, darling," he smirked.

Adelina rolled her glassy eyes at his remark. As she negotiated with Xander about the terms and conditions of his involvement in this venture, she devised a plan to get away without Xander catching wind of her trail. She knew she couldn't let him tag along on her...quest. It was too dangerous. She wouldn't lose anyone else due to her own status as being the universe's scapegoat. But for now, she allowed Xander to revel in the triumph of making her concede. They went to bed, his heart soaring with relief whilst hers was heavy with the knowledge that she had deceived the only person she trusted. He was the only loved one she had left, so it made the burden a little easier to carry knowing that it would keep Xander safe.

Once she'd heard Xander's even breathing of deep sleep through the thin wall that separated their rooms, she crept out of bed with her duffel bag. She had already stocked the Mustang with anything else she would need, including the wads of cash. She was about to open the front door when she spotted a blank sheet of paper on the coffee table in the living room. Sighing, Adelina set down her duffel bag and scrounged the living room for a pen or pencil. Finding one, she sat down on the faded leather of Xander's couch in front of the coffee table. The words poured from her heart onto the page, along with a few teardrops, blotting some of the ink. Once she finished her letter, she skimmed over the finished result.

 _Xander,_

 _Chances are that if you're reading this, you're absolutely incensed. I can't blame you. As much as you may believe I've made the wrong choice in leaving you behind, deep down you have to know that this is something I have to do on my own. This is my fight, and I'm not letting you get caught in the crossfire. You're all I have left, and I love you too much to risk your life. If you were here in this situation, standing in my shoes, I know you'd do the same._

 _I can't stop you from trying to hunt me down, but I can make sure you know what odds you're up against. I've already taken the liberty of stalling your car (don't worry, it's nothing a visit from the local mechanic won't fix since I'm not there to fix it for you) should you attempt to get on my tail, I'm not going to be using any credit cards for you to track, and I've got no cell phone on me. You can't open a missing persons case since I'm not technically missing if I'm doing this of my own free will, though you're welcome to try. I've left you some cash to cover my part of the rent for the next 3 months, so you don't have to worry about that._

 _I'm sorry it had to come to this, I truly am. It wounds me deeply to leave behind the one person I have left to love. But I have to find her. If I believe anything from my visions, it's that. There's nothing you could have done to stop me, we both know how stubborn I can be. I hope we cross paths again, but if it's not in our cards, then know this. You have been the only constant in my life, other than the pain. For that, I'm eternally grateful. I hope you know that no matter where I am, I'll always remember you. I've left the keys to my house to you, should you decide to live there. If not, just watch over it for me. Maybe someday I'll return after all this is over. Until then, I bid you farewell._

 _All my love,_

 _Adelina B. Howlett_

Satisfied with her letter, Adelina set it down on the coffee table, knowing Xander would easily find it there in the morning hours. Wiping the last of her tears, she picked up the duffel bag and exited the front door, locking it behind her for what may be the last time. Once exiting the building, she headed down a few blocks before she hailed a cab. The cab took her to the outskirts of Golden, where her childhood home was situated.

The house was indeed spacious and would be better referred to as a manor of some sort. Not only was it large, but it also came with a vast amount of unused land as part of the rural property. In spite of all the space, it was packed tightly with the memories of her childhood. She set her gaze on it for a few moments, letting herself be overcome with the bittersweet nostalgia of her childhood. She relished in the feeling for as long as she could, before her pain overwhelmed the nostalgia.

Turning her attention away from the house, she walked up the driveway to her father's most prized material possession, his winter blue '69 Ford Mustang. Technically, it was Adelina's now, but she digressed. After loading up the duffel bag into the trunk with the rest of her belongings, Adelina settled herself into the driver's seat and put the car into gear. She didn't realize she had left the boundaries of town until she had started to near the American border. Pulling out her map, she singled out the destination she had in mind. If the cryptic visions were accurate, and they usually were, she was going to find her answers once she got there. Truly relaxing for the first time since she left Xander's apartment, she sank further into her seat. Adelina turned on the radio, cranking up the volume once she'd found her favourite station, knowing that it was going to be a very long drive to Mystic Falls, Virginia.

* * *

 **Man, does it feel good to finish writing a chapter! 2k+ words of nonstop writing, can you believe it? For those reading this wondering when we're going to be introduced to the cast of The Vampire Diaries, don't worry. It's coming next chapter. So hit that follow button, leave a review, share it with your peeps, and fave this fic. It'll feed my bitch of a muse, so I'll be able to give you an update sooner rather than later. See ya next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**So it's been over 11 months since I've updated this story, which basically means it might as well have been an entire year. I'm so damn sorry. Writer's block bit me in the ass and I could barely write a paragraph every time I sat down to write. I never abandoned this story, I just have been looking for some inspiration. Not only that, but I found it extremely hard to figure out what route I wanted to take this story down plot-wise. Finally, I had enough so I sat myself down for a little while every day and penned this chapter. Took me long enough, but here it is. Without further ado, the second chapter to What's Broken Inside!**

 **P.S. I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. I only own my original characters and my story.**

* * *

Chapter 2

 _A crow cawed from a short distance. The mist swirled all around her, like a pale, smoky twister. She stepped through it cautiously, trying to find her bearings. Adelina was lost in the mist. Feeling herself growing anxious, she broke into a gradual sprint. She needed to find a way out, but how? Suddenly, she felt the most subtle wisp of a breeze in the otherwise stagnant air graze her face. She turned to the sound of… a chuckle?_

 _Someone was nearby, she could scent them. She turned in the direction of where the chuckle had come from, trying to track it down to its couldn't see past the thick fog in front of her, not far at least. Although she couldn't see through the mist, she could sense a presence… and it was getting stronger. Suddenly, she spun around to confront a face. The mist had completely dissipated, and all she could do was gaze deep into the beautiful cerulean orbs in front of her..._

Adelina awoke with a gasp, hitting her head on the top of her father's… well, now her Mustang. The orbs from her dream enthralled her. Was it a vision or just a dream? She couldn't tell, but those eyes. Those eyes looked so much like Xander's… yet… they seemed to have so much pain and darkness to them, so much…

Adelina shook her head, trying to gather her wits. _It could have been worse,_ she thought. She could have had flashbacks instead of this peculiar dream. She didn't want to work out whatever hidden message was behind the dream if it happened to be a vision. It would be too much work. Making up her mind, she started up the Mustang. Adelina was about to pull out of the parking lot she had stopped at for the night, when suddenly she caught a glimpse of brunette curls and olive skin a few feet away from her car. The dark-haired beauty sashayed towards the Mustang, a smirk on her pouty lips. As she got closer to the car, Adelina caught wind of her scent through the half-open window...she was a vampire. Before she could react, the brunette beauty was already by the car window, tapping on the glass.

Adelina contemplated the odds of getting attacked by the blood-sucking leech right out in the open. There wasn't anybody around to witness it if she were to get attacked, so she should keep her guard up if she wanted to survive. Her healing factor wasn't at full capacity yet, and it wouldn't be until she was somewhere in her early to mid-twenties. At least, that's what her father had told her all those years ago, back when he was alive. Oh, who was she kidding? She didn't give a damn about her own life. The only reason why she hadn't taken her own life yet (not for lack of trying) was to find _her_. So she rolled down her window completely, her claws braced to unsheathe at the first sign of danger.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" asked Adelina cautiously, prepared for fangs to pop out and maybe some blood. Not her own blood, of course.

"Sorry, it's just that you look very familiar. But not familiar enough that I can recognize you."

"It's quite alright, although I can guarantee that I've never seen you before in my life. May I ask why you tapped on my window?"

"I just wanted to know why you were parked in this empty lot when there is a perfectly good motel down the road a couple blocks away from here. And of course, your familiar features fed my curiosity."

"Well, is there anything I can help you with? Or are we done here?"

"Actually, yes. There is something you can help me with. How about you quietly get out of your car and we can have some fun without you making a sound?" said the brunette, her pupils dilating as she tried to compel Adelina into doing her bidding.

Adelina smirked inwardly. The bitch was trying to compel her. Luckily, Adelina's unique genetic makeup made sure that it was impossible for her to be compelled. So instead of climbing out of the car as she was told to do, Adelina rolled up her window and put the Mustang in reverse, laughing at the look on the leech's face in the rear-view mirror. The brunette had vamped out and was snarling at her from the distance, no doubt pissed off that what should've been a relatively effortless meal was now speeding down the road.

The giggles wore off, and Adelina focused on the task at hand. She had to get to Mystic Falls. Whatever her visions had been telling her, or showing her rather, it was clear that whatever answers she needed she would find in Mystic Falls. At the moment, she was in Atlanta, heading east to her destination. She felt herself starting to think of her horrible past. She started to remember the pain, the tears, the abuse, and the loss. She didn't want to feel it anymore. It hurt too much. But it seemed that Adelina's life was just that, pain and suffering and loss. She didn't know what she did to deserve any of it, but apparently it didn't matter.

She shook her as to try to shake off the self-pity she was feeling. Now wasn't the time to dwell on such things. She redirected her focus solely on making it to Mystic Falls. There were only a few more hours until she would reach her destination, meaning less time before she was closer to finding _her._

4 hours later, she could see a sign welcoming her to Mystic Falls. Adelina desperately wanted to get out of her car and stretch her legs after such a long road trip, so she drove around the town looking for a place to collect herself and figure out what to do next. That's when she saw it, the Mystic Grill. It seemed busy, but it would do in a pinch. Making up her mind, Adelina pulled her car up a few blocks away from the Grill and climbed out, walking into the building.

She immediately sat herself down the bar. What she really wanted was a stiff drink, preferably without getting carded. She knew she looked a bit more mature than her 18 years (probably because of all the pain and sorrow she had endured over the last decade, give or take) so it was unlikely that she would get kicked out. And she was going to take her chances, because she wanted nothing more than some hard liquor to numb her mind and clear her head for a little while.

"Bourbon. Neat," she ordered. The blond bartender smiled and nodded. _Looks like it worked,_ she thought. Adelina could let go of her worry of getting caught and being given the boot. She would stay and have a few drinks, gather her thoughts, and find a place to get settled should she have to stay here for awhile.

Suddenly, a scent wafted over from behind her to her nostrils as she heard the front door creak open. The scent was coming from a vampire. A different vampire than the one from before, but a vampire all the same. Of that she was completely positive. Her senses never let her down before, at least not once she got the hang of them. The scent grew stronger as she tuned in her ears to the footsteps behind her. The footsteps were getting closer and closer. Then they stopped, and the vampire climbed on top of the bar stool next to her. She contemplated whether or not to look over to see who the vampire was, until the blond bartender came back with her drink.

"Oh Surfer Ken, for a guy who claims to despise me you seem to be so eager to get me a drink before I even order! And bourbon, really you just know me so well. What, looking for a tip?"

"First of all, for the millionth time, it's Matt. Second, the drink isn't yours, it belongs to this lovely lady right here. And third, even if it was your drink it would only be yours because I want you to finish your drink and get out of my hair as quickly as possible."

Adelina raised her brows at the "lovely lady" remark. If this Matt really knew her, or what she was, she bet he wouldn't be saying that at all.

The rich baritone voice piped up again, this time sounding like there was more than just a hint of a smirk mixed into it.

"Well, the lovely lady has good taste. Anyway, get me the same drink. I've had a long-ass day not worth mentioning and I need some booze to top it off."

Adelina took a sip of her bourbon, but she could feel the vampire's eyes on her. This time, she turned her head to gaze back at the man appraising her.

The man was...beautiful, there was not a more perfect way to describe him. He had dark hair that was falling over his ears, a sharp jaw, pale complexion similar to hers, and cerulean blue eyes that were like gazing into ice pools. His entire face had an uncanny resemblance to Xander's, which made her heart start to ache.

"Well then, what's your name, sweetheart?" asked the Xander look-alike.

"Whatever my name is, it isn't the business of a stranger," she replied, not ready to give up her name to the leech.

"A stranger, huh? Well, let's fix that right now. The name is Damon. Damon Salvatore. Mystic Falls's most eligible bachelor and sexiest man alive. And you are?"

Adelina snorted. This guy was so full of himself.

"Is world's biggest ego included in that repertoire, or are you just extra cheeky today?" Adelina retorted.

Damon laughed. He always enjoyed it when a woman dished it back at him. And what a woman indeed! With her waist-length crimson locks, her pale complexion, her killer figure, and those peculiar eyes of violet, she was a total knockout. And damn him if he didn't plan on getting her in his bed. Or against the wall in the Grill's back alley. It didn't matter to him where it happened, it just had to happen.

"I may have a big ego, but it isn't big enough to not notice that you're dodging the question, sweetheart."

"Well Mr. Salvatore, you don't strike me as the type of person who bothers to get to know a woman's name."

"Mr. Salvatore, huh? Well, normally you would be right. But you deflecting my question has only piqued my interest, and I'm like a dog without a bone at the moment. So how about it, sweetheart? Care to tell me your name?"

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to give you the bone. It's Adelina. Adelina Howlett."

Damon held out his hand as if to shake hers. Adelina decided to humour him and put her hand in his. But instead of shaking it like she expected, he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it. For some reason, she could feel her veins on fire all the way down to her toes as soon as his lips touched her skin.

"So, Adelina Howlett, I've never seen you around before. So either you're new around these parts or you're one of those nutcases who can't stand being out for too long. So which is it, the former or the latter?"

"Definitely the former, though one could argue that we all have a bit of a nutcase inside all of us. I'm actually from up north. So you're right, I'm definitely not from around here. I'm going to assume you're a native to this part of Virginia."

"You assumed right. Now let me guess, you're from…New York, perhaps?"

"Really, do you actually see me as a big city girl? Just goes to show how little we know of each other. Try again, this time much farther north."

"What, don't tell me you're from Canada!" Damon snorted.

Adelina simply raised an eyebrow, daring him to go on.

"Ah, so Canada it is then. Where are you from, Toronto?"

"I thought we established that I'm not a big city girl? Well, I'm obviously not from Toronto. I come from Golden. It's a small town in British Columbia, not too far from Alberta's capital of Calgary. I spent most of my childhood there."

What Adelina didn't mention was the house-jumping she had to do in the foster care system after her father died all those years ago. She had been bounced all over the western provinces of Canada (with the exception of the northern territories) until she finally was put in her last home in the town of Blaeberry, a few hours away from her hometown of Golden and therefore Xander. When it became clear that she was going to stay there unless she reported abuse (which there had been plenty of in each home, including this last home), she decided to stay and keep her mouth shut about her suffering. It seemed that every time she reported it, her pain grow tenfold every time she was moved to a new foster home. That meant she was closer to Xander, but had to suffer the worst of the abuse for almost 3 years. She stayed there until she was 17, when the most tragic event of her life had come to pass.

Realizing that she had zoned out and Damon was waving his hand in front of her face to capture her attention, she shook her head to stop herself from following that train of thought. She didn't want to become emotional in front of someone who was, for all intents and purposes, a stranger.

"Sorry, just got a little lost in my memories for a moment there. You were saying something?" she said, trying to pass off the moment as one of nostalgia.

"By the look on your face, it doesn't seem like they were very pleasant memories. But I'm gonna guess that you're not willing to share that tidbit of information, so let's move on. What brings you to this small town of nobodies known as Mystic Falls?"

"Let's just say I've come on the account of clearing up some personal business."

Adelina wasn't about to spill the whole purpose of her sudden impromptu road trip all the way down south to Mystic Falls. Not to the likes of a vampire, anyway. What she needed, however, was to do was find a place to stay for the night, as it was getting dark and she needed another vision to show her what she needed to do next.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the nearest motel or bed-and-breakfast is around here, would you?" she asked, hoping for some helpful information from the Mystic Falls native.

Damon just grinned, as if he had just gotten a new toy to play with. Adelina was confused, until of course he opened his mouth.

"Don't you move fast, sweetheart? There's no need for that, my place is not a far drive from here. Or if you're not in the mood for a drive, the back alley is available for a little fun time. So what's it gonna be?"

Adelina's nose had scrunched up in disdain at the thought of his proposition. She had no interest in becoming his next notch on what she was sure was an already overcrowded bedpost. She could feel her skin crawl at the thought of putting herself in such a vulnerable position. The man had a face not meant for innocence, that she was sure of, but it wasn't enough for her to tempt her into even considering his offer. Not to mention him being a vampire meant that he would probably just drain her body dry right after he had his fun with her. Normally, she wouldn't mind the possibility of death, but not after using her body in such a way. Especially not when she had a mission to complete.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Casanova, but that's not what I meant in the slightest. What I did mean however is that I need a place to stay for the night, and not for some frolicking in bed. Not that I would have said yes anyway. I'm not the type of girl that does one-night stands, or any sort of friends-with-benefits kind of relationships. So you can help me by pointing out the nearest place where I can hit the hay for the night. And then I'll help you out by getting out of your hair to leave you to charm and seduce any other woman from this establishment and into your bed for the night. Does that sound good to you?" she said, shooting down his offer.

Damon looked at her with mild incredulity and disappointment. He had rarely been turned down before, and this was one time where he had really wanted to enjoy a woman. Hell, he couldn't even remember the last time he been turned down! He could always just use a bit of compulsion to make her more compliant and get her into his bed, but he was pretty sure that counted as rape. And for all of his sins, only God knew how many he had committed, forcing himself on a woman was not one of them. And it wasn't about to become one either, not ever if he had any say in it. He may be a monster, but even Damon had his limits to how low he would go.

"Sweetheart, you have no idea what you'll be missing out on. But if that's what you want, then who am I to object? If you need a place to stay for the night, there's a bed-and-breakfast run by this sweet old lady. I believe her name was Mrs. Flowers. I've never stayed there myself, but I heard that it is a pretty decent place to stay for a few nights. If that doesn't seem appealing for whatever reason, my place has ten bedrooms. I don't see the harm in you staying there for a little while."

"Though your offer is nice and all, I'd rather not take it from someone I'd just met. I think I'll just stick to the bed-and-breakfast. I shouldn't be here for long, anyway," Adelina decided.

"Suit yourself. I assume you'd like the directions and address? Do you have anything I could write on?"

Adelina looked around and found a napkin. She asked Matt for a pen and gave it to Damon. Damon scrawled some directions and what looked to be an address on the napkin. Once he was finished writing the address and directions, he capped the pen and handed the napkin to Adelina. Once again, as soon as his skin grazed hers, she felt as if liquid fire was running through her veins. Her tingling feeling on her skin was the only evidence that he ever touched her as he pulled back. This confused her. Was she the only one feeling this or was he affected too? Or was it all just in her head?

Pushing her confusion to the back of her mind, Adelina thanked Damon for his help and paid for her now finished drink. The sun had long set by this point, and she was starting to feel her eyes droop from the exhaustion of driving for so long. So she climbed into her car, started up the engine, and put the car into drive.

Driving to the bed-and-breakfast, she appraised the scenery of Mystic Falls. The town had a type of old charm to it. It was like it radiated history. The town also gave Adelina the feeling that it was a hub for supernatural activity. There was an ancient energy to it, the kind of energy that didn't come from regular progression of human settlement. She didn't understand how she could feel this energy, but she always had been able to, since she was a little girl. Adelina just assumed that it was something she got from her mother, just as she got her claws in her hands and feet from her father.

Thinking about her claws, she unsheathed the ones in her right hand, examining the now steel-coated bone claws. She had two claws in each hand, as well as one claw being housed in each foot. She recalled how she got the steel on all of her claws, wincing at the memory. A few weeks before she headed out of Golden, she broke into an iron works plant a few hours away from her hometown to upgrade her natural weapons. Adelina somehow managed to get melted steel welded to her hand and foot claws, but not without a lot of pain. What she didn't understand was how she managed to survive the process as her healing factor wasn't fully developed and still wouldn't be developed for a few years yet. She remembered a peculiar power surge that went through her body, giving her the strength to carry out the welding process. Adelina had no idea where the surge came from, or how she even managed to harness that energy, but she had an inkling that the ability had come from her mother.

Before she knew it, Adelina was in front of the bed-and-breakfast. It was a nice enough building from the outside, so she was hoping it wouldn't be all disgusting and unlivable on the inside. She didn't really have any other options at the moment. Adelina was relieved when her worries turned out to be unfounded, as the interior seemed just as clean and put-together as the exterior.

After booking a room from Mrs. Flowers, who she had decided was truly a lovely lady, Adelina settled in her room with only her duffel bag. She chose to leave the rest of her bags and belongings in the car, just in case she had to leave in a hurry. Rummaging through her bag, she pulled out a set of pajamas as well as some toiletries. Deciding to take a quick shower, because God knew she needed one after being on the road for almost a week, she rummaged through her bag for some shampoo and body wash. Pulling the respective items out of the bag, she started to zip her bag shut when an object in the bag caught her eye. Adelina picked it up and examined it contemplatively. It was a pill bottle, and it wasn't just any pill bottle. The bottle held pills of Valium. She hadn't taken them in a long time, but they were great at knocking her out into a dreamless (and more importantly vision-less) sleep. She considered taking some to stop the visions, but reluctantly dismissed the idea. She needed to figure out what to do and where to go next, and since most of her visions happened when she was asleep, the only way was to avoid the drug. Not only that, but the more she took the drug, the better immunity her healing factor would build against it. Which meant that she would have to take heavier doses for the Valium to work its magic on her mind, increasing the risk for an overdose. Although an overdose seemed like a peaceful way to go, now was definitely not the time for it. Making up her mind, Adelina decided to save it for later and zipped up the bag with the Valium in it.

40 minutes later, Adelina was done showering and felt slightly better about what awaited her in her sleep. The problem with her visions was that she couldn't control them. She could see visions from the past or future, or possibly no visions at all. There was also the risk that she would have a flashback, which would most probably turn into a nightmare with her given luck. There was a chance that she may not even get anything useful from whatever she saw. It was basically a game of luck. Adelina decided that she had stalled long enough, it was time to sleep. She climbed into the bed and burrowed herself under the warmth of the blankets, despite the fact it was late August and she was in the south. Adelina switched off the bedside lamp and focused on the sound of her breathing. Soon enough, her breathing evened out and she was fast asleep…

 _The room was bustling with activity, lively music filling the air with its melody. People were dancing and laughing, their expressions seemed carefree. Women wore flapper dresses while men wore tuxedos. Everyone seemed at ease, all except for one red-haired woman at the bar. She was beautiful, wearing a deep blue flapper dress and her hair in a curled bob, not unlike the other woman in the room yet different all the same. She was nursing a drink in her hand while her violet eyes wandered around the room. They settled on a handsome man in the corner, laughing at something his friend was telling him. A tap on her shoulder snatched her attention away from the handsome man, turning her back to the bar behind her. A smiling dark-skinned woman shook her head in amusement at the redhead._

" _As I live and breathe, what good deed did I do that earned me a visit from this ever reclusive young gal? I didn't think you enjoyed these sort of establishments. You know, the ones where you can actually have fun?" the dark-skinned woman joked._

" _Good to see you too, Ms. Bennett. Speaking of young, which you certainly know I am not, you seem to have perfected that anti-aging spell in the last 20 years. You've barely aged a day," the redhead smiled._

" _Ms. Bennett? Come on sugar, you know you can just call me Marie. What brings you around to this part of New Orleans? You certainly don't need an anti-aging spell with your nifty little powers."_

" _I need to know if you figured out a way to stop it, or by the very least slow it down. Please, you're from the Bennett bloodline, one of the most powerful bloodlines there is. If anyone can figure it out it has to be you. I can't risk trying anything in case I start speeding it up. I've been everywhere, talked to every witch I could without risking revealing who I truly am. Please, Marie, you are my last hope."_

" _Oh sugar, my hands are tied where that curse is concerned. Stopping it, now that is probably impossible. Slowing it down on the other hand, that is a much easier task. Come to the back with me, I've got just the thing for your...ailment. Can't let the locals know I've been practicing magic, not with that stupid Marcel's lackeys hiding around."_

 _The redhead followed Marie to the back of the building, where Marie kept all her grimoires and herbs. Marie poked around, looking around for some ingredients and whatnot. She picked up some herbs and ground them with a mortar and pestle, then put them in a jar before chanting some Latin. The candles in the room burned brighter as Marie chanted the spell, until finally she stopped. Pouring some water into the jar and sealing it, Marie handed it to the redhead._

" _The herb in the jar is called vervain. It's toxic for regular vampires as you know, but for you it won't do any harm as you're not a regular vampire. You already know the spell I used for the herb, so you can use it if you have any vervain at your disposal. Don't worry, the spell won't speed up the effects of the curse if you use it. The spelled vervain will suppress the effects of the curse for as long as you take them, but they may stop working after some amount of time. How long that may be, that I don't know." Marie explained to the redhead._

" _Thank you, Marie. I know it goes against your duty as a servant of nature to help me, yet you did anyway. I'm not sure I deserve your kindness, not after all the things I've done…"_

" _Oh, hush now! You're a better person than you think. And I'm not the only servant of nature in this room, now am I? Doesn't matter if you have vampire blood or werewolf blood in you, you're still one of us. And I help one of my own, whether that's you or the next witch that comes around. Provided their intentions are pure, of course."_

 _The scene changed. The redhead and Marie disappeared. The setting changed to a modern bedroom, where what looked like a teenage girl was chanting spells on her bed. She looked a lot like Marie, possibly a descendant of hers. The room was lit with plenty of candles, which seemed to burn brighter the longer the girl chanted. Adelina scanned the girl's room, trying to find a clue of who this girl could be and where this was. She found a high school textbook that belong to Mystic Falls High, showing that this girl was from Mystic Falls. Finally, she found an embroidered bag with a name on it...Bonnie Bennett. So she was indeed Marie's descendant._

 _Suddenly, Bonnie's eyes opened._

" _Found you."_

 _And with a great gust of wind, all the candles blew out._

Adelina was hurtled out of her sleep. She was shocked at what she saw. This time, she knew for sure what she saw was in fact a vision. She knew what she had to do next. Adelina got out of bed and quickly got dressed. It was time to find Bonnie Bennett.

* * *

 **Finally! That's over 10 pages down for the count. I'm going to start writing the next chapter right away. Please follow, favourite, and review. It really helps with inspiring my muse. For all of those who have already, you are truly awesome! Catch you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I decided to shorten my name to heyitskarma from . .**

 **Happy New Year guys, or should I say new decade! I am amazed at the number of views I got after my last update! This story also got 5 new favourites and 7 new followers! You guys rock! I decided to change the summary of my story as I felt it was inadequate, so go check it out and let me know if I should make any changes! I'd like to thank amazing Aisha, daddysadist, and scarlett2112 for leaving reviews. It's truly an honour to have such talented writers reading my story. Go check out their stories, because I promise you they do not disappoint! Also thank you to Anne 1994 for leaving a review, I'm glad you enjoy my story. I hope it continues to entertain you with the chapters to come. For the rest of you, please leave me a review to show some love. It really helps to get the creative juices flowing where my muse is concerned.**

 **IMPORTANT!**

 **So as I promised, I started writing this chapter as soon as I posted the new chapter. I got a question from scarlett2112. She asked if Adelina is part of the Bennett bloodline. It is important to know that Adelina is NOT part of the Bennett bloodline. Also, the redhead in the second dream/vision Adelina had is NOT Adelina, nor is she part of the Bennett bloodline! If you must, go back and reread the previous chapter knowing this information. If you have a question regarding the plot, do leave a review asking it. I won't spoil the story, but I will try to clear up any misconceptions. Now, on with the story!**

 **P.S. I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. I only own my original characters and story.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Adelina had new energy buzzing inside her. She finally had a clear lead telling her where she could find help, or rather who she could get help from. She knew that Bonnie Bennett was in Mystic Falls, now all she had to do was find her. Adelina already knew that Bonnie was a teenager given the fact that she had a textbook from Mystic Falls High School in her room. So her first bet of finding Bonnie was at the school itself. Adelina didn't know much about the American school system but, remembering a random bit of trivia, she did know that the school year didn't necessarily start in September in America. Not in every state anyway. She was willing to bet that school had already started for these poor unlucky souls of Mystic Falls. Pity, if they were in Canada they would have had a couple of weeks of summer vacation left to enjoy. It didn't really matter to Adelina though, as she had already graduated the previous year.

After using the washroom to brush her teeth and wash her face, Adelina bounded down the stairs in search of Mrs. Flowers. She needed to know where Mystic Falls High was and she'd rather not waste time trying to find it without directions. Since Mrs. Flowers owned a bed-and-breakfast, she thought it was wise to believe that she had a substantial knowledge of the town to help out any customers. If not, then Adelina would have to reluctantly play the part of the tourist and find the school herself. Adelina sighed in relief when she found Mrs. Flowers looking over some ledgers. She tapped on Mrs. Flowers's shoulder, unintentionally startling the poor lady. When Mrs. Flowers turned around she was relieved to see it was just Adelina and not some crook looking for trouble.

"Goodness, child! Don't you know not to scare a poor old woman like that? I'm not as young as I used to be, as you can probably tell by these darn wrinkles and whatnot. So if I end up getting a heart attack I won't be able to bounce back like I used to," scolded Mrs. Flowers, her hand pressed against her chest as if to soothe her anxious heart.

Adelina felt appropriately chastised for her lack of common sense. She sheepishly apologized to the now calmer Mrs. Flowers, who had decided that her new guest needed some breakfast to start her day. Ushering a confused Adelina into the dining room, Mrs. Flowers sat her new guest down in a chair and started for the kitchen. Adelina gripped the old lady's wrist to stop her from running off.

"Mrs. Flowers, I needed to ask you for some directions to…" Adelina started, but soon enough Mrs. Flowers cut her off.

"Directions can wait. You, young lady, look like you need a hearty breakfast to start your day off the right way. Wherever it is you need to go can wait until after. Now you wait here while I get something nice whipped up in the kitchen for you."

"But Mrs. Flowers, I'm not even hungry. Thank you for the offer, though," said Adelina as she rose from the chair, trying to slink away from the dining room. Unfortunately for her, Mrs. Flowers pulled her right back into the room and sat her back down in the chair. She sternly stared down the young woman as if daring her to try and move from the chair again.

"Now, now young lady. If you want any sort of help from me to get where it is you are so desperate to be right now, I suggest you wait here and eat some breakfast. Does that seem good to you?" said a stubborn Mrs. Flowers.

Adelina sighed in resignation. It looked like she was stuck here for at least another hour. Adelina checked the clock on the wall and noticed that it was only 6:30 am. Well, class probably hadn't started yet for the students of Mystic Falls, so she could spare about another hour or so of her time before she tracked down Bonnie Bennett. Now that she thought about it breakfast didn't seem like such a bad idea after all. At least her stomach didn't think it was a bad idea, given the rumble of desire it gave off once the idea of good home-cooked food was settled in her mind. Being on the road for the last few days with only snacks from gas stations for sustenance didn't help her resistance either.

Mrs. Flowers scurried away into the kitchen once it was clear that Adelina wasn't going anywhere. Soon enough, the sound of something sizzling on a frying pan as well as the aroma of freshly baked waffles was wafting from the kitchen into the large dining room. Adelina's stomach let out a low groan. Finally, Mrs. Flowers emerged from the kitchen with a plate of waffles and strawberries in one hand and a small pitcher of maple syrup in the other. The last of Adelina's willpower crumbled as she gratefully took the plate and pitcher from the old lady. She grabbed a knife and fork and tucked into her breakfast, a small moan leaving her mouth when a piece of waffle finally reached her taste buds. She looked up at Mrs. Flowers, now sitting in front of her across the table, and saw a mix of kindness and smugness at Adelina's reaction. Adelina figured she had the right to be smug as she had just cooked a lovely breakfast for her not-so-unwilling guest.

Before she knew it, Adelina had cleared her plate with not a crumb to spare. She started for the kitchen to wash her plate, but Mrs. Flowers insisted that Adelina was a guest and that she would take care of it herself. At this point, Adelina knew better than to argue with the old lady so she conceded. She checked the clock to see it was only 7:15 am, so she still had time before she had to get to Mystic Falls High School. Mrs. Flowers came out of the kitchen a few minutes later, and Adelina decided to ask her some questions.

"Mrs. Flowers, have you lived here your entire life? Or are you relatively a newcomer to Mystic Falls?" asked Adelina.

"Yes to the first. I was born here back in 1949. My parents had moved here from Louisiana a few years before I was born. Why do you ask, dear?"

"Well, I thought it would be a good idea to get the history of the town from a person native to these parts. Would you mind telling me what there is to know about Mystic Falls?"

It turned out that Mrs. Flowers knew a lot about Mystic Falls's history, so Adelina benefitted from asking her. She learned that Mystic Falls was founded in 1860 during the Civil War by five Founding families: the Fells, the Gilberts, the Forbes, the Lockwoods, and the Salvatores. Salvatore...that name rang a bell in her mind. Didn't the vampire from the Mystic Grill introduce himself as Damon Salvatore? If he was one of the original Founding members of Mystic Falls...then that meant he was almost 2 centuries old! That was older than her father had ever been, and he was quite old at his death.

She learned that the Founding families made up the Town Council, which was still in existence to date. She also learned that the townspeople had hunted vampires during the Civil War when their people had started disappearing mysteriously, either to be found with their throats ripped out or never at all. The Council had also burned many witches at stake. These so-called vampires were also rounded up and gathered in a church, which was burned to the ground. Mrs. Flowers scoffed at the idea as if it were ridiculous, but Adelina knew better. Combined with the aura that radiated from the town and her own knowledge of the supernatural, she knew that the original Founders were not wrong to believe vampires and witches were in their midst. When she asked how the Council managed to subdue the "vampires" long enough to round them up in the church, Mrs. Flowers said they used an herb of some sort called vervain.

Vervain. Adelina had heard that word before. Suddenly, she was transported back into a memory, tuning out Mrs. Flowers's voice.

 _Adelina was 5 years old. She was playing in the garden in her backyard with an 8-year old Xander. Her mama had planted some new flowers in the garden, and she was keen on showing Xander just how pretty they were. Xander couldn't be bothered with silly things like flowers, saying that they were stupid and for little sissies._

 _"_ _But Xander, they're so pretty! How can you not like flowers, 'specially this one! Mama said they're called vervain. They're purple, like my eyes," said a little Adelina._

 _"Yeah, they're purple and ugly, just like your eyes. No wonder you like them so much," snorted Xander, going back to his collection of toy cars._

 _The eyes in question welled up with tears. It was bad enough that most people at school thought she was a freak because of her eyes and used their aversion for them as ammunition to bully her, now her best friend was making fun of them as well. Soon, tears were streaming down her cheeks. Adelina lowered her head in shame, not wanting Xander to see how his words had hurt her. Unfortunately, Xander noticed that his friend had gotten quiet and looked up to see her head bowed, silent tears rolling down her face._

 _"_ _What's wrong, Nia? What happened, did you get hurt by something?" asked Xander._

 _"_ _Are my eyes really ugly, Xander?" whispered Adelina._

 _Xander's eyes softened. "No, Nia, I was just being a jerk. I'm sorry for saying that. I didn't mean it in the slightest."_

 _"_ _Then why do the other kids at school make fun of me because of them? I wish I had your eyes, Xander. They're so pretty and blue. No one would make fun of me then."_

 _"_ _Kids make fun of you because they are bored and have nothing better to do. They're probably jealous because they have boring eyes. My dad says that people do stupid things when they're bored and jealous. Also, why would you want my eyes? Your eyes are way cooler, Nia. Except for your mom, I've never seen anyone else have those eyes. Speaking of your mom, do you think your mom looks ugly?"_

 _"_ _No, of course not! Mama is the prettiest lady in the world! Why would I think that she's ugly?"_

 _"_ _See, Nia? She has the same eyes as you, and you don't think she's ugly. She has the same hair as you, too. You look like her, so how can you be ugly?"_

 _Adelina pondered over this for a moment. Xander was right. If she thought her mama was so pretty, how could she think any part of her was ugly? And that was what her eyes were, a part of her mother. Her daddy always said she was her mama's little twin, and he always maintained that her mama was beautiful. So how could she even think that she was ugly?_

 _"_ _You're right, Xander. If Mama has the same eyes as me and is so pretty, then I can't be ugly."_

 _Xander smiled. "Well, there you go. Now show me those flowers you're so crazy about."_

 _Adelina quickly scrambled over to the garden and plucked two vervain flowers, then hurried back to Xander. She placed the flowers carefully in Xander's palm. Xander appraised them with his crystalline gaze._

 _"_ _You're right, they are really pretty. Just like your eyes, Nia. You know, you may think your mom is the prettiest lady in the world, but you know what I think? I think there's someone even prettier," Xander said._

 _"_ _Who?" asked Adelina._

 _"_ _You, Nia."_

 _Adelina blushed. Xander took the flowers in between his fingers and gently tucked them into her hair. He then intertwined his hand with hers, pulling her towards her house._

 _"_ _C'mon, Nia. I'm hungry, and I bet you your dad is cooking something delicious for dinner. You're so lucky your dad can cook. My dad can't even boil an egg!"_

 _Adelina laughed. "I really am lucky. Mama and Daddy are both really good cooks. Too bad that isn't the same with your dad!"_

 _They both laughed as they ran back to the house._

Adelina was pulled out of her thoughts when she realized Mrs. Flowers had fallen silent. She was looking at Adelina with a mix of curiosity and worry.

"Are you alright, dear? You seem to have spaced out for a little while there."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Flowers. I just...relived a memory of sorts. I didn't mean to be disrespectful."

"Oh, it's quite alright, dear. Now, you had a question you had wanted to ask me earlier. Something about directions?"

Within a few minutes, Adelina had the directions to Mystic Falls High School written down on a piece of paper. She thanked Mrs. Flowers for breakfast and headed out of the little bed-and-breakfast. 10 minutes later, Adelina had arrived at the school. She parked her Mustang in the school's parking lot, hoping she wouldn't get towed for not being a student. Adelina could see a crowd of students trailing into the building, and more students just hanging around the building. Adelina assumed that school hadn't started yet, given that students weren't rushing to get into the building. If anything, it looked like she had more than enough time to find Bonnie Bennett. Praying she wouldn't attract any unnecessary attention to herself, she started to weave through the crowd of teenagers. She scanned their faces in hopes of finding Bonnie but started to feel frustration creeping through her when none of them matched the cocoa skin and green eyes from her vision. She figured that since Bonnie lived in such a small town, most people had to know her. Someone had to know where to find her. So Adelina abandoned her previous plan of having minimal contact with the students and decided to ask around until she was pointed in the right direction.

Sure enough, most people knew who Bonnie Bennett was. What they didn't know was where exactly Adelina would be able to find her at the moment. Adelina was about to call it quits when she saw a familiar face in the crowd, though it wasn't the face she had been searching for. It was the bartender from the Mystic Grill, Matt was his name if she remembered correctly. Adelina walked up to him, ignoring the stares from whom she assumed were his friends. Matt was talking to someone with his back turned to her when she gently tapped on his shoulder. He turned around, his forehead scrunching up in confusion until recognition passed over his features. A smile tugged at his lips. He excused himself from his current conversation and motioned Adelina to follow him away from his group of friends. Adelina hesitated for a moment but followed once she noticed how Matt's friends were staring at her.

"Hi! I served you back at the Grill, right? I don't think I got your name," said Matt.

"You're right, we met at the Grill. I'm Adelina. You're Matt, right?" Adelina clarified.

"Yep. I'm Matt, Matt Donovan. I didn't know you went here. I assumed you were just visiting Mystic Falls. Unless you just recently moved here and this is your first day of school."

"You assumed right the first time. I really am just visiting. I just needed help finding Bonnie Bennett. I'm under the impression that she's a student here. Do you happen to know her, or where I could find her?"

"I know Bonnie. She's a good friend of mine. Why do you need to find her?"

"She's...an old family friend. Can you help me find her?"

"Um, sure. She usually hangs out with Elena and Caroline by the bleachers in the field, or she hangs out in the gym while they're practicing their cheerleading. If she's not there, she's probably in the library. She's kind of a bookish person compared to Elena and Caroline. Do you need me to help you find her?"

"Thanks for offering, but I think I've kept you from your friends long enough. They're giving us funny stares as it is. I think I can manage to find her myself, thanks to your help. I'll let you go now. I hope you have a nice day at school."

Adelina watched as Matt headed back to his friends. She could tell that they were probably part of whatever local sports team the school had to offer, given the letter jackets and equipment they were carrying. Probably football, considering the fact that the sport was more than popular in America. It made sense given how they seemed to be making fun of Matt for his new "girlfriend" he was just talking to. Immature teenagers. Adelina let out a laugh. Here she was calling a bunch of jocks immature teenagers, all in spite of being a teenager herself. Sure, she wasn't the average teenager, but it didn't mean she could judge others for being teenagers themselves. Maybe it was her being bitter about not getting to be a normal teenager with normal problems. Or not having a normal life at all for that matter.

Adelina figured she should head for the field first, given that she was already outside. So she did exactly that, only to find it to be completely absent of any students. This led her to return to the front of the building and enter the front doors in search of either the gym or library. Adelina stumbled across the gym first, but there was only a group of boys playing basketball while other students were standing by to spectate the game. She scanned the spectators' faces but didn't find the face she was looking for in the crowd. Finally, she headed to the school library. It was easy enough to find given some helpful directions from the students around her.

Matt turned out to be right because as soon as she walked into the library Adelina found Bonnie sitting at a table with her nose buried in what looked to be a pile of homework. As Adelina walked towards Bonnie's table she felt a powerful aura radiate off of the teenage witch, clearly informing the redhead of her power. Bonnie didn't notice Adelina walking up to her table as she was so deeply engrossed in whatever it was she was doing. Once Adelina reached the table, she cleared her throat to indicate her presence to the other teenager. Bonnie looked up from her work and her eyes widened with shock. It seemed that Adelina wasn't the only one who had the power of visions.

"You...I saw you in my dream. Which means...it must have been a warning of some sort. Why are you here? What do you want from me?" asked a wary Bonnie.

"Relax, I'm not here to cause any harm. I just need your help. I probably had the same vision you did, albeit from a different perspective," soothed Adelina.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"My name is Adelina Howlett, and I need you, Bonnie Bennett, to help me find my mother."

* * *

 **Finally! Now you guys know why Adelina is in Mystic Falls! I thought I was going to keep it under wraps for a while longer, but I decided to let you off the hook for this one. There's still a lot to discover about Adelina, as well as her heritage, so leave a review and let me know what you guys think? Who do you think Adelina will be introduced to next? Once again, see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
